This invention relates to a quartz oscillation circuit for use in electronic timepieces as a source of a time standard.
A quartz oscillation circuit, which has generally been used as a time standard for electronic timepieces, is capable of maintaining an oscillation frequency with a high precision under given conditions but tends to oscillate at varying frequencies depending upon changes in the ambient temperature. In order to improve the temperature characteristics, it is accepted practice to employ elements having specific temperature characteristics, such as capacitors which constitute the oscillation circuit such that the change in frequency of the oscillator caused by the variation in temperature is compensated by the temperature characteristics of the elements. The above temperature-compensation system, however, causes the oscillation circuit to consume increased electric power as well as requires an increased voltage for maintaining the oscillation.